


The Secret Purchase

by RhettsBooty (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friendship/Love, Handcuffed Together, Kissing, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday, handcuffed together without the key, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RhettsBooty
Summary: While driving home from the studio, Link discovers something that Rhett had brought without him knowing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for the Tumblr challenge for Tropetastic Tuesday. The prompt was "Handcuffed Together Without The Key" in 2000 words.

The sky above slowly faded to black as the nighttime to over, as the two men drove home after a long day of work. 

Rhett kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead as Link look down at his phone. 

"Hey, you wanna get something eat before you go home?". Link didn't break eye contact with his phone while he spoke. 

"Like what?", Rhett asked. 

"I don't know", Link paused. "Tacos?" 

"Sounds good" 

Link looked down at his phone before sliding it in the back pocket of his jeans. He continued to sit in silence when something in the center console of the car caught his eye. 

He wasn't sure what it was but it was definitely shining. So he reached for it. And what he soon held in his hands were something totally unexpected. 

A pair of silver, shiny handcuffs. 

"Um, Rhett?". Link asked, confused. 

Rhett glanced over and saw Link holding the gift that was suppose to ne for him and his wife. 

"What are these for?", Link asked once again. 

"Put those down", Rhett stated. 

"Why do have handc--"

"I said put them down", Rhett interrupted. 

Link thought about it. Sure, he could put the handcuffs down and just forget about it and not ask anymore questions. But when has he ever. And what would be the fun in just forgeting about what could be a nice moment between friends. 

_Click. Click._

Link took no second to think over the decision and briskly clicked one of the cuffs on Rhett's wrist and the other on his. 

Rhett noticed almost immediately. "Hey. Hey, man. What are you doing?" 

"What?", Link smiled mischievously. 

"I'm driving here" 

"So", Link giggled. "This shall be fun" 

"No it won't" 

"Why not?" 

"Because I don't have the key" 

Link's face went blank for a moment. "What do you mean you don't have the key?" 

Rhett paused. "I mean, I lost it" 

"How?" 

"Remember when Jessie surprised me at work yesterday?" 

"Yeah" 

"Well we did it the car and used the handcuffs but somehow lost the key so I had to pick the lock myself", Rhett explained. 

Link nodded his head. "So, can't you just pick the lock again?" 

"I don't know how", Rhett confessed. "Jessie does though and she's out of town on a business trip" 

Link faced forward in his seat as he look ahead. "So will stuck together?" 

"For the night, unless you know how to pick locks". Rhett smiled as he looked over at a worried looking Link. 

"I do not" 

- 

The rest of the car ride was silent as they drove back to Rhett's place, making sure to stop at the taco place on the way. 

Rhett pulled the car into his driveway and put it in park. 

"I guess we'll be sleeping together tonight" 

"What?", Link blurted out. 

"Because we're cuffed". Rhett lifted his hand up, making the handcuffs jingle. "Now how are we going to get out of the car?" 

Rhett looked over at Link. 

"You're smaller", Rhett said to Link. "You're going to have to climb over me" 

Link simply nodded along to each word his friend spoke. He gradually held himself up on his arms, sliding over Rhett's lean frame, stopping as he straddled the other man beneath him. 

"Um, Link?", Rhett questioned. 

"Yeah" 

"What are you doing?" 

Link breathed as he looked into Rhett's eyes. "Something I should've done a long time ago". And he kissed Rhett. He pressed his lips to the other man, savoring in the way he tastes, running his fingers in his soft blonde mane. 

And Rhett didn't pull away. Instead he kissed Link back. He moved his hands to the small of the other man's back as they slowly trailed up. 

Link slowly backed away from the kiss. He looked deep into his friends perfect hazel eyes. "I love you" 

"Link, I--" 

Link interrupted Rhett by kissing him again. He couldn't resist. He loved this man with all his heart and wanted him more than anything. 

And Link was thrilled when Rhett pulled hin away from him and looked up at him with a smile.

"I love you too, Link" 

And with that the two men had enjoyed tacos and each other's company before happily falling asleep in each other's arms. 

And who would've thought it only took a secret purchase to get them there.


End file.
